


perfectly simple

by funkietowns



Series: love and other emotions [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns
Summary: o2/o5/16





	perfectly simple

**Author's Note:**

> o2/o5/16

He parked just down the street from where Yixing lived, the reason being it was past midnight, two in the morning actually, and he didn’t want to scare anyone with the noise of his car. Yifan loved the sound of his muffler, but he remembered Yixing’s neighbors scolding him for the noise. His car was sort of… different, so to speak. It wasn’t a vehicle that others found cool, or awesome but he loved it. When he was younger, he had promised himself an expensive car in the future, one where he would take hot girls on a ride, one that he could show off to his now unimportant friends, a car that stated he was rich enough to have dozens of girls on his side. Now, he had a car that was nice enough to not break down in the middle of the road, one where he could take a specific boy on a ride and call it an adventure even if they just went down to their favorite restaurant.

He had wanted a car that would take them miles and miles away, but keep them together through the journey. He had wanted a car with a stick shift so that Yixing’s hand could rest on top of his while he was driving, and rub his fingers with his own. It wasn’t much to ask for, but he had wanted this, something that was safe and remotely promising to his own creative mind. A car that, with its intensely tinted windows, could hide their figures if they decided to get down in the backseat all night long. Something small, but big enough so he could stretch his legs, or big enough that he wouldn’t hit his head each time he tried to get inside (really, with the amount of times it had happened to Yifan, you think one would learn). He had wanted this, and eventually, he found it.

He had never expected to change his mind on what he wanted to drive. Once or twice had he questioned himself, but it was only because people teased him for seeming to prefer something so imperfectly simple. He had been set on his decision, to find something which his mother approved of—attractive, by all means, and making a statement. When he hit the age of seventeen, he had never expected himself to think differently of what car he wanted to drive, what he saw true beauty in, and what he didn’t. From then on, his past views had changed, and although he received criticism on the sort of ride he had chosen, he didn’t care, because he had learned to accept it. It worked well for him.

It wasn’t until he met his first car, and for the first time. It was different, and he fell in love with it instantly. Sure, it had some complications, but every car did, everything did. Although his mother wasn’t too happy about it, he kept it. It was meant for him. He kept it because he accepted everything as it was, and it was perfectly simple. Their first ride was unforgettable, and Yifan promised to never let that go. He was never going to.

When Yifan walked up the steps to Yixing’s door, he thought about knocking, but hell, they had been dating since he was seventeen, and Yixing was sixteen. He remembered texting Yixing, asking him to stand by the door and to open so he didn’t have to knock at all. When Yixing opened the door, he gave him a begrudging look. Still, he looked beautiful, just like the first time they had met.

“It’s past midnight.”

“I know.”

“So where did you park that ugly car?”

“It’s not ugly.” Yifan said. They walked to the car, and Yifan opened the door to Yixing’s side.

“When will you get rid of it?” Yixing asked.

“I’ll get rid of this car,” Yifan started, walking over to his side after closing the door, “When I find the perfect one.”

“And have you found it yet?” Yixing asked.

Yifan stayed quiet for a long, long time before glancing at Yixing. “Yeah, I’ve found it.” He smiled, and Yixing only rolled his eyes.


End file.
